


Dark Knight

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: Hemrione comes to Gotham to visit her Cousin Dick Grayson, and ends up falling for Bruce Wayne right before Scarecrow makes his threat to Gotham. (Little OOC not too much.)





	Dark Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Actually takes place in Batman: Arkham knight video game. I was playing the game and this idea popped in my head.

* * *

"Mi, What the hell are you still doing in Gotham?" Dick whispered trying not to draw the thugs attention to the pair tied to chairs.

"Oh, I could ask you the same thing-" Hermione narrowed her eyes turning to glare at her cousin. She hated the thought of her cousin is one of Gotham's vigilantes, but she was smart enough not to blurt out his name or that they were related. "Nightwing."

"I have a job. I-"

"That's enough chit chat between the two of you." A Nasally, mucus-filled voice spoke out.

Hermione turned seeing a short, stout, and bald man walk in the room. A spit-soaked cigar hanging out of his mouth. While he had nice clothing on it was cover in sweat; she doubted it was from actual hard work. Hermione fought to keep her face neutral; not grimace at the sight of him. On the other hand, while his hired thugs looked dumber than a bag of rocks he didn't. Even though all of that she knew better than to test the man before her.

Her cousin, on the other hand, he was a mouthy one.

"Look the pudgy birdman," Nightwing said earning him a sharp punch to the gut. He coughed laughing slightly. "You hit like a girl."

"Boss, Camera is running-" The Thug stopped for a moment thinking. "Oh and Batman just hit another cash house."

"Fucking Batman." Penguin cursed.

"Good news. I found Penguin. He's right where we want him." Nightwing said as the camera was shoved in his face; including the Penguins fist clocking him in the side of the face.

"Nightwing." Hermione struggled.

"Cocky little bastard." Penguin mocked Grabbing Nightwing by the back of his hair; he spoke to the camera. "You've been taking from me all night, Batman. It's time I did a little taking of my own."

"Bats, I'm fine don't worry about me," Nightwing yelled.

"You might be-" His beady eyes locked onto Hermione. "But she won't be. Se you'll get a quick death but her- Well she's the only female left in Gotham. You can guess what will happen before she dies and I have a lot of men in need."

"Boss, uhhhhhh-" The thug stopped turning the recorder around. "I think it died."

"No shit." The penguin rolled his eyes walking over to Hermione. "I can only wonder, precious, Why are you still in Gotham?"

"Didn't get out," Hermione whispered.

"Should have worked a little harder on that." His dirty hand touched her cheek. She quickly shrank away from him the best she could.

"Don't touch her," Nightwing yelled the rage burned behind his eyes.

Penguin chuckled slightly as Hermione felt a sharp backhand come across her face. She felt blood coat her mouth.

"You are going to pay for that." He growled struggling against the ropes.

"Probably for this too." Penguin grabbed a bat slamming it into her ankle causing her to scream from the pain. "But we'll see about that, won't we? I ain't scared of you or the big bad Bat."

"Wouldn't be so sure of that," Nightwing replied.

The greasy man left the room as Hermione felt the throbbing pain shooting from her ankle. The tears rolled down her face as she looked over to Dick. The mouth the words I'm sorry a few times.

"How do you like this, Nightwing. All us scumbags and you can't do nothing 'bout it." The Thugs started to circle the pair. "And her-" The thug's words trailed off looking her over.

"What's fun about her? You have me and I have been kicking all of your ass's lately." he laughed looking over the room.

"Oh yeah, you think you're really funny." On said the room's attention moved away from Hermione. She knew she was diverting their attention to him to get them away from her and kill as much time as he could.

"Yeah, don't expend too much energy forming words. You're going to need it later."

Hermione watched closely as she could see he was glancing around the room every so often looking to the shadows. He was looking for Batman. She couldn't believe super hero's or vigilantes were actually a thing here. She had read the papers but why would someone really do all of this? Although looking at the situation her and Dick were in she could see why now.

Hermione had come to Gotham six months before Scarecrow sent out his threat against Gotham. She had come to the city to see her cousin and catch up with him. They were out having lunch one day at a quiet little cafe; not many people around them. When and an expensive car stopped near them and Man stepped out of the car. Normally Hermione was never one to instantly be attracted to someone, but this man-made her think twice about him. What shocked her more was the man walked over to her cousin. Dick introduced them telling Hermione that this was Bruce Wayne. He explained to her Bruce had taken him in when his family had been killed. Hermione thanked the man for helping her cousin. He promptly informed her that it was no problem. Bruce had glanced at his watch noticing the time he quickly had to leave but before he did he invited them to dinner at Wayne manor for that evening.  
Hermione was in awe of the Wayne family manor as they had arrived that night. Dick had introduced her to Alfred who had answered the door letting them in Bruce's home. They ate and talked about Hermione's travels, the masters in Physiology and the doctorate degree she held in Juridical Science. Bruce had looked thoroughly impressed by her.

"Where will you be staying while you're in Gotham?" Bruce asked.

"Gotham Plaza," Hermione answered

Bruce's eyebrows raised ever so slightly. "Very nice place to stay."

"It's been great for the few days I have been here. Dick's been taking me all over town." Hermione smiled at Dick. "I think I might stay for a while or at least until he is sick of me."

The pair shared a quick looking barely noticeable although Hermione caught the small act but made no notice she noticed it.

"How about you stay here?" Bruce offered. "Of course, Dick, you're welcome to stay as well."

"Oh I couldn't-" Hermione started to say no but Dick spoke up.

"Sounds great." Dick smiled widely accepting the invitation for her.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." Hermione smiled at him before glaring at her cousin.

"Call me, Bruce, please." Bruce corrected.

Hermione stayed at the manor for a few weeks, she had thought she was overstaying her welcome but Alfred had assured her that it was nice having someone people in the manor. Hermione was in awe of the Library in the manor. She spent a lot of time in the library with some of the rarest books she had seen before.

She had been curled up in one of the large chairs by the fireplace on night When Bruce had stepped into the library surprised to find her there. She had set with her the entire night talking until rays of sunlight had begun to show in the sky. They continued to have nights like that until Bruce had asked to take her out one night. They continued to be at one another's side; Hermione even though she might have been falling for him. Everything had been perfect until both Bruce and Her cousin had been sneaking off.  
She now knew what had been going on with Dick but Bruce still eluded her.

"We could beat you all night long."

"We don't get tired."

The voices of Penguins Thugs brought her quickly back to reality.

"Oh, so this is a beating?" Dick asked looking unimpressed. "I wish you would have said something; you want me to act like I'm hurt?"

"You're gonna let 'em talk to us like that! Hit 'em harder!"

Hermione flinched watching Dick take another round of hits from the muscled henchmen. She grimaced as her ankle jarred quickly remembering the pain in it.

"Ease up. Boss, wants to finish this one off himself." The Thug commanded remembering his orders.

"More stimulating conversation; great." Her replied sounding bored.

The banter between the thugs and Nightwing continued until Hermione heard the softest knock beneath her. Someone was in the grates beneath them. She glanced around noticing the thugs hadn't noticed at all. How could they honestly be this stupid?  
The painting on the wall of the penguin exploded sending shards of wood everywhere. Batman flew foreword kicking the thug out of the way. He quickly grabbed Nightwing flipping him over into the ground causing the chair to break allowing him to get free. The fight broke out fast the speed at which Nightwing and The Batman were moving was unreal. The thugs were knocked out and flying left and right. There had been sixteen men standing guard just moments ago now; not one was left standing.  
Batman walked away going in the vault placing explosive foam inside. Night wing quickly comes over cutting the ropes away from her.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as the ropes fell away checking on her cousin.

"I am perfectly fine." He chuckled. "Promise."

He was quickly ripped up and had a gun pointed to his head by the penguin. Hermione tried to jump up but her ankle gave under the pressure. The Penguin had done more damage to her ankle than she thought.

"Well ain't this cozy." The penguin laughed. "You need to keep an eye on this one, Batman. He's a bit too careless for my liking. Come any closer and you get to see the contents of his head."

"No," Hermione growled, cursing herself for not having her wand on her but quickly got annoyed with Dick when he started annoying banter with the Penguin; before delivering a hard hit to the Penguins stomach. Quickly flipping him over Batman grabbed him slamming him into the ground.

Hermione watched the Batman stand over him placing his large hand around the man's fat neck. He held the detonator in his hand as a long list of death threat spilled from the man's mouth. Showing no emotion batman hit the button causing the vault to explode.

"I'll kill you," Penguin screamed.

Batman silenced him delivering a blow to the penguins face knocking him out. He stood turning his bright blue eyes to Hermione before turning to Dick and speaking with him. Hermione laid there for a moment while to two spoke quickly. Those blue eyes; she knew those blue eyes. Looking into them while she talked with him or laying in his bed for the first time which had only been last week and last night.  
Bruce.

Bruce was Batman.

Hermione gasped slightly apparently drawing back their attention as Dick noticed she was still on the floor.

"Mi, Are you alright?" She asked running over to her.

"I'm fine." She smiled slightly as she mocked him. "Trust me."

"Nightwing. Take penguin to the Batmobile."

"Sure, leave the heavy work to me," Nightwing mumbled standing up he grabbed the large man from the floor throwing him over his shoulder. She shook her head watching her cousin take that awful man away.

She looked up to the imposing man next to her; who knelt down picking her up gently holding her in his arms. Even in all of this armor, his touch was ever as gentle.

"You shouldn't be in Gotham."

"Neither should you, Bruce," Hermione whispered as his blue eye turned sharply to her. "Don't look so shocked. I spent too much time staring into those eyes not to notice." She let out a small hiss as her ankle jarred once again.

"You were never supposed to know." He replied simply carrying her out of the building.

"I am not stupid." Hermione smiled slightly.

"No you're not but you have to be safe." He said looking into her eyes. Hermione heard the jet fly in behind them landing near them. "And you're leaving now."

"What! No, you can't do this." Hermione struggled to look between the jet and Batman. Holding her tightly he walked over to the jet putting her into it. "Don't do this. Don't let him do this." Hermione screamed looking to Dick who stood away not meeting her eyes.

"You need to be safe," he replied.

"Please don't do this to me. I am safe with you." Hermione yelled as he back away. "I love you!"

"I know." He shook his head backing away from the jet. "I'm sorry."

Hermione felt the tears falling down her face as she watched his press the button on his arm sending the jet away. She sobbed as the jet left him and her cousin in that awful battle going on in Gotham. Hermione felt her heart shattering the farther the jet got away from him. She felt the jet slow coming to a landing on top of a building. The top slid open letting Hermione climb out.

"Dr. Granger, I'm Aaron Cash."

Hermione turned seeing a gentleman standing below her holding up a hand to help her out of the jet.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked taking his hand sliding down landing on the one good ankle she had.

"GCPD." He replied with a smile. "Batman just dropped of the penguin and informed me you would be here shortly and needed some medical attention for you."

"He said I was being sent out of Gotham," Hermione said limping as she held on tightly to Aaron as the elevator opened taking them down into the Police department.

"Guess he changed his mind," Aaron replied as the doors opened and a doctor come over to Hermione getting her ankle wrapped up her ankle until this night was over.

Hermione ended up not far from Barbara Gordon, as she watched what she could of what was going on in Gotham. Every fight Bruce got in, every set of tanks he took on when he was unmasked and defeated Scarecrow or so Scarecrow thought. Bruce had beaten his toxin and overpowered Scarecrow. The shocking and most heartbreaking was when Wayne Manor exploded on national television, with Bruce and Alfred inside.

A week later a memorial was held for Bruce Wayne.

"Hermione, come on its starting to rain," Dick spoke softly from her side, placing a comforting hand on her back. "He would want you out here like this."

"You're right," Hermione replied.

"Let's get you out of here. I know you will probably want to go home."

"No." Hermione paused looking at Dick. "I won't be leaving Gotham."

"What?" He asked sound shocked by her statement.

"I have a law degree and I am going to be putting it to use. His death won't be in vain." Hermione said walking away.

"I will by your side the whole way," Dick replied as he ran to catch up with her.

Over time, Hermione had worked tirelessly to work her way in as a District attorney. She knew the job she was taking on was dangerous one but she would make every one of those bastards pay.

Leaving her office late one night she felt as if someone was watching her looking around the street she saw two thugs standing across the street as they started making their way over to her. They grabbed her shoving her to the ground. Hearing scuffling above her she turned back overlooking up to see the thugs on the ground knocked out. Look quickly looked around seeing no one else into he ally she jumped up running quickly to the crowd not far on the other street. She stopped though when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

There were eyes on her.

She looked around seeing nothing, her eyes turned up to the rooftops.

For a brief moment, Hermione thought she saw the figure of the batman.

It had to be a trick of her mind. Right?

He was gone.

Or was he?


End file.
